Take A Left From Nowhere: A Trip Through Time
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: AU. Robin makes a big mistake. And now the rest of the Titans are paying for it. So he heads back in time to fix it. But now he finds himself jumping through time trying clean up the mess he made. Now he's facing old enemies, present enemies, and enemies


_Disclaimer: I guess now is a good time as any to not get sued. Well, I don't, in any way, shape, or form, own the Teen Titans. Well…at least not yet! Mwahahaaaa! _

_Summary: AU. Robin makes a big mistake. And now the rest of the Titans are paying for it. So he heads back in time to fix it. But now he finds himself jumping through time trying clean up the mess he made. Now he's facing old enemies, present enemies, and enemies that he has even yet to meet. Also making allies in the strangest places, with the strangest people._

_--_

_**Prologue: First Time Around **_

_Robin winced as he pressed down on the deep cut on his side. Blood gush out as he struggled to stand. Once he was up his eyes rose to Raven who was levitating above him._

_"Raven, don't do this! It's not you! You're better than this!" He screamed over the roaring of the rain. Raven stood. Wind angrily raging with her cloak forcing it to fly everywhere. And her hair matted to her forehead because of the rain but she did not seem to notice._

_"Robin, I'm sorry…" She floated to him and hugged him tightly. She then looked up at him evil sneer. "Raven isn't here right now, but I'll tell her you said 'Hi'." With that said her hands started to glow and blasted him off the side of the tower roof as she had done many years before. Except this time he had no grappling hook to save him. _

_"I made a promise, Robin. And I always keep my promises. Pity. You were kinda cute." Raven smirked to herself as she watched as he fell to his inevitable doom. _

_**- One Month Earlier -**_

Richard stood in front of the old 'T' shaped that looked older than what it really was because of the mold and moss that was covering the building. Richard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He went to the front door and put in the code hoping it still worked after all this time. It did. The door opened and he stared into the darkness. His legs lead him right into the common room. Once he entered the echoes of his friends' voices.

_Friend Robin, what troubles you on this glorious day? I know! I shall make you the Pudding of Happiness._

_Robin, dude, I know exactly what'll cheer you up…Stankball!_

_Robin, whatever it is that's bothering you it can't be that bad. I mean you're with your friends and we're here for you, man. Boo ya!_

_Robin, you know Cyborg is right. You helped me when I needed it and now I want to help you, because we're friends and that's what friends do._

_**-Get out of my head!-**_

Richard quickly snapped out of whatever memory he was stuck in. Desperately wanting to get out of the common room he headed for the wing in the tower that held the rooms.

_Beast Boy._

_Starfire._

_Cyborg._

_Robin._

He stopped in front of his room. He hesitated before entering. Inside the room remained as it had he day he left. As if it had been held in a time capsule and the only sign of ageing was the thick layer of dust that covered everything. A picture frame lay broken on the floor, the glass shattered and broken, also. The picture showed five naive teenagers playing heroes.

_So young._

_So innocent._

_So stupid!_

Richard stepped on the picture and grounded it into the floor. As he should have done the day he had left the tower forever, well at least until now. Richard walked out of the room that belonged to a foolish teen named 'Robin' just like it said on the door. Richard walked on through the hallway until he came to the last door.

_Raven._

He went in trying to brush off the feeling of invading Raven's privacy. After all she hadn't been in there in over a year. He looked around the room and realized it really looked as it did a year ago. There was no layer of dust like in his, the covers on the bed was a mess, and if he tried really hard he could swear he smelled that one of a kind scent that only Raven had. Dismissing his slight since of paranoia Richard moved toward the dresser. On top of it was a music box. He reached out to touch it.

"What are you doing in my room?" A monotone voice snapped from behind him. Richard tensed up but didn't turn. It can't possibly be…

_Raven._

_It can't be._

_Raven is gone._

_But just maybe…_

Richard turned slowly with his hands in the air as if he had been caught. Now that he is fully turn he finds himself staring into, not violet eyes as he hoped but instead, frosty gray eyes.

"I said 'What are you doing in my room?'" The girl growled at him. Richard put down his hands feeling not in the least bit threatened by this girl about a year younger than him. She was pale white and had shoulder length jet black just like his except her bangs were red. She was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a dark blue hoodie that looked way to big for her.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"This isn't your room. You shouldn't even be here."

"Hey _buddy_, I can go wherever the hell I want to! You don't own this place."

"Actually, I do."

"Oh my god, no way! No fucking way! So your telling me that you're _the _Robin. No way!"

"Yes way. And could you stop, you're kinda… freaking me out." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait. Why are you telling me this?"

"What's the point? It doesn't matter anymore," Richard, or Robin, said warily. "Robin doesn't exist anymore. He's dead."

"How can I trust you? I barely know you. For all I know you could be a psycho rapist/kidnapper/murderer!"

"I'm not a psycho rapist/kidnapper/murderer!"

"See? That's what all rapist/kidnapper/murderer say! Say something Robin would say."

"Um…Titans go?"

"Oh my god, no way! No fucking way! You really are _the _Robin. No way!"

"Yeah, um…you're still scaring me."

"I love you! Oh, I'm Lynda by the way. You can call me Lynn, Ly, or you can just call me yours!" Lynda stared up at him dreamily.

"Look kid, you're cute but you're not my type." Richard said as his frown deepened.

"Fine," Lynda grumbled. "So what's your story?"

"It's way to long and complicated."

"I'm not going anywhere so I got the time. And for the whole complicated thing, well let's just say I'm smarter than I look."

"Let's hope you are."

"Hey! Fine, let's make a deal: you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

"Whatever."

"You're not very nice."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Alright, alright."

"Okay, it all started when…"

_**Flashback **_

_**- One Year Earlier -** _

I walked into the common room where all the Titans were in their respective places. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the couch face to face arguing about who won when it was obviously Cyborg. Starfire was mixing some kind of 'food.' Raven sat at the far end of the couch, away from Beast Boy and Cyborg, reading a book. When the rest of the team realized I was there everything stopped. Beast Boy ran up to me ready to try to get me on his side.

"Robin, who do you think-"

"Cyborg."

"But I didn't even-"

"You didn't have to."

"How are you-"

"Doing what?"

"Dude, that's just-"

"It is freaky, isn't it?"

"Robin, I just wanted to ask who-"

"Cyborg."

"Boo ya! Our great leader has spoken, to bad for you bb."

"Leave Beast Boy alone," Raven said as she looked up from her book.

"Thanks Rae for-"

"We would not want what little brains he has to explode."

"Hey!" Everyone started to laugh. Well, everyone except me, I was kinda thinking of other things. Mainly about training, Slade, and other various criminals.

"Friend Robin, what troubles you on this glorious day? I know! I shall make you the Pudding of Happiness." Starfire being the first to notice that I was somewhere else. Then drawing attention to me.

"Nothing Star, just thinking of other things." Everyone suddenly becoming tense know 'other things' usually meant Slade.

"Robin, dude, I know exactly what'll cheer you up…Stankball!"

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll pass." I said declining his offer.

"Robin, whatever it is that's bothering you it can't be that bad. I mean you're with your friends and we're here for you, man. Boo ya!"

"I appreciate it, really I do but nothing's bothering me so just drop it!" I stomp off to the roof to think. The roof was quiet and peaceful, just what I needed. I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath. Exhaling slowly as I opened my eyes.

"Robin, you know Cyborg is right. You helped me when I needed it and now I want to help you, because we're friends and that's what friends do."

"Raven, I really don't want to talk about it. That's what stomping off saying so just drop it usually means. You of all people should know that."

"And I do. But that never stopped you from annoying me until I told you." I smiled. I inched closer to-

Suddenly the alarm went off and we all ran to the common room confirming my distress.

"Slade." We all ran in different directions heading to the abandon warehouse wher-

_**Flashback Interrupted**_

"As…interesting as this is, where is this story going?" Lynda asked. Sitting on the floor with her legs crossed as Richard sat leaning against the side of the bed.

"Fine, it really start when…"

**_Flashback Continued_**

_**- One Year Earlier -** _

"Robin, I said I was sorry now stop following me!" Raven swiftly walked up to the roof. With me following close behind.

"Raven, you practically let Slade _walk_ away. And I want to know why?"

"I did no such thing. Like I said it was an accident and I would appreciate it if you did not reprimand me for it."

"Raven, we're a team of superheroes we can't afford to make mistakes."

"It was _one _and even if there was something wrong, which there isn't, it would be my business and mine alone!"

"I'm the leader and that makes it my business, too."

"Well, do you know what I have to say to that?" Raven snarled at me.

"No, what?" I grinded my teeth in anger.

"That you should just fuck off!" Before I could say anything her hands started to glow, then she blasted me off the side of the tower. I shot my grappling hook as I fell. It caught the edge of the roof. As I hung in the air Raven leaned over the side of the ledge and called down to me.

"Next time I throw you off the roof, you won't have you grappling hook to catch you." She hissed.

"Is that a threat?" I snapped at her, which is not a very smart idea when you're hanging off the side of a building.

"No, I don't make threats I make promises," Her eyes narrowed. " And I always keep my promises." Raven spun around and stomp off to her room. After I got up I try to avoid her room but the more I thought about it the angrier I became until I was charging to her room ready to blow.

_**Flashback Interrupted…Again.**_

"Wow, it's getting really good. So, what did you do? You fired her, right? You kicked her butt right off the team didn't cha?"

"No."

"So what _did_ you do?"

"Nothing, I got to her room ready to…I'm not exactly sure of what I would have done since she was nowhere to be found by the time I got there. I never saw her again." Lynda could tell Robin wasn't over it because of his sudden mood swing.

"How is that possible? People don't just up and disappear."

"At the time I thought Slade had captured her. But after I…beat him, Raven still was missing. By the time I was ready to come back to the Teen Titans there was nothing left to come back to."

_**Flashback**_

_**- Six Weeks After Raven's disappearance - **_

"Robin, this team is falling apart. I miss her. Real bad, man. Beast Boy is miserable and Starfire is worse. But you're taking this the worse out of all of us. Did you know Star is going home in a couple of days? Bb's planning on leave, too. And to be honest I've thought about it a couple of times, also. Unless you can give us a reason to stay?" Cyborg watched me expectantly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cyborg sighed. He had expected me to say something, anything. But what was there to say? My team was falling apart and the girl that I _might _be in love with disappeared from thin air. What did he want me to say?

'_Oh, no please don't go, stay here and wallow in my misery with me!'_

"I guess this is my two weeks notice." Cyborg turned around and left out of my room. During those two weeks Cyborg avoided me as much as possible. Or was it the other way around? All I knew is after those two weeks I packed up as much clothes as I could and headed to Gotham. I stood in my near empty room. In my hands was the most recent picture of the Titans and for a moment I thought of keeping it but I couldn't. We were a bunch of teens pretending to be something we were not…

_Heroes._

_We weren't fast enough. We weren't strong enough. We weren't good enough._

_I wasn't fast enough._

_I wasn't strong enough._

_And I wasn't good enough._

I throw the picture to the floor and watch as pieces of glass scattered across the floor. Then grabbed my sack, jumped on the R-cycle, and started toward Gotham.

_**Flashback Ended**_

_A/N 1: I'm baaack!( readers run screaming) Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Oh well. Questions? Comments? Criticisms? Anything you don't understand? Just say so and I'll clear it up._

_A/N 2: The whole Robin and Lynda relationship is completely platonic. And if you think Lynda is kinda...crazy, don't worry this is average Fangirl behavior._

_Review._

_-ShadowRaine _


End file.
